Sleepover
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dylan Fic: Ianto and Jack finally get to go on that date with no disturbances...


**Title: **Sleepover  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Rating: **FRMT  
**Summary: **Ianto and Jack finally get to go on that date with no disturbances...  
**In order:  
**1 - First Date  
2 - Enjoying the Simple Things  
3 - What Makes A Family  
4 - Opening Night  
**Author's note: **This is the 5th installment of this series and takes place between First Date and Enjoying The Simple Things.

x

Gwen looked from Jack, to Ianto and then back again. They were sitting on opposite sides of the conference table as an arrangement was made for the case they were working on, so they didn't have to go to trial. Neither man had looked, nor spoken, to each other since entering the room.

As soon as the defendants lawyer and judge left the room, Gwen turned to her friends, with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Will you just tell me what happened?" she demanded. "It's been three weeks, you're killing me."

Ianto smirked but otherwise didn't look up from where he was placing his paperwork in his briefcase.

Jack grinned widely at her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She watched as the two of them made their way to the door. They turned to face each other and Ianto smiled at Jack.

"See you tonight?" he asked, conscious that Gwen was watching and listening to everything.

The other man nodded his head, placing a hand in the centre of Ianto's chest and kissing him hotly. "See you later," he replied, holding the door open and allowing the lawyer to leave.

Gwen almost burst with excitement as she jumped up from her seat and threw herself into Jack's arms. "I am so happy for you!" she enthused.

Jack laughed and hugged her back, "Don't get too happy. We haven't even had a proper first date; I had an emergency with Dylan."

"Ianto knows about Dylan?" she asked, her green eyes widening in surprise.

He nodded his head, an affectionate smile playing on his lips. "He's fantastic with him, as well. Dylan keeps nagging me about inviting Ianto over so they can bounce on his trampoline."

Gwen hugged him again and let out a noise which could only be described as a squeal.

x

The weather was warm and the sun was shining brightly for a change, Ianto mused as he made his way from the car down the alley. Jack lived in the back of a back-to-back set of houses, so he had to head down the darkened alley to get to the door.

The garden at the back of the house wasn't big by anyone's standards, although it was big enough to house a trampoline big enough for an adult to lie across it. Even if most of the grassy area was covered by the play equipment.

Ianto opened the gate and made his way up the short path to the few steps that would take him to the front door.

Sitting on the doorstep, wearing Thomas the Tank Engine pyjamas was Dylan. "Yan-Toe!" he cried, jumping up the second he saw Ianto coming up the path.

He ran down the stairs, careful not to trip up over his slippers before he arrived at the lawyer, throwing his arms around Ianto.

"Hey, squirt," Ianto grinned, ruffling Dylan's hair. "How's your ankle?"

Dylan grinned and wiggled his foot, proving to Ianto that it was all better. "Do you want to come bounce?" he asked, tugging on Ianto's hand and trying to pull him over to the trampoline.

Ianto shook his head, laughing a little. "Maybe later, squirt."

He pulled his free hand out from behind his back. Dylan's eyes widened when he saw the present. "What's that?" he asked, standing on his tiptoes as he tied to see inside the bag.

"I don't know," Ianto murmured, making a show of looking confused and inspecting the tag. "It says 'To Squirt' on the tag and since that's your name, I'm assuming it's for you."

The young child giggled and shook his head. "That's not my name," he grinned.

Ianto laughed lightly. "So you don't want it?"

"No… No… No…" Dylan whined, trying to reach the present once more. "I want it… My name's Squirt!"

The lawyer's laugh was louder this time as he relented and handed Dylan the present. Dylan immediately pulled the bag open and pulled out a dark blue dinosaur teddy.

"Wow!" he whispered, staring at the teddy in awe before hugging it tightly to his chest.

"What's all this noise about?" an American accented voice called from the door.

Both Dylan and Ianto looked up to see Jack standing there, grinning down at them as he fastened his cufflinks. "Daddy!" Dylan cried, running up the stairs into his father's arms. "Look what Yan-Toe got me!"

Jack grinned down at him and pet the stuffed dinosaur on the head. "Aren't you going to say thank you?"

Dylan's eyes widened when he realised he'd forgotten and turned to Ianto, who had also made his way up the stairs. "Thank you, Yan-Toe!" he cried, hugging the lawyer's legs.

Ianto smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're welcome, squirt."

"Right," Jack began decisively, "time for bed, young man. I said you could stay up until Ianto got here… He's here now, so off you go."

Dylan pouted up at his father before sighing and lowering his head, knowing he wasn't going to be able to stay up a few more minutes. Jack knelt down, hugging Dylan and kissing him on the cheek before whispering something in his ear.

Ianto watched as Dylan grinned happily and bounced over to Ianto, hugging him tightly and planting a wet kiss on his cheek before bounding up the stairs nosily.

Jack watched as Dylan disappeared and waited until they heard the bedroom door close before pulling Ianto into his arms. "You know, you don't have to try win him over anymore? I think it's safe to say he thinks you're pretty wicked."

Ianto grinned back at him and kissed Jack softly, sliding his leg between Jack's teasingly. "Who said I'm still trying to win him over?" he smirked, kissing Jack hotly. "I'm working on his daddy now."

Jack moaned and gripped Ianto's hips, pulling him closer. "You're succeeding in that," he whispered, tipping his head to the side as Ianto began nuzzling his neck.

"Jack?" a female voice called. "Whoa!"

The couple pulled apart and looked up at the redhead who had just exited the kitchen. Jack lowered his head, trying to stop himself from blushing and regain his breath. "Ianto Jones, this is my neighbour, Donna Noble."

Donna's eyes twinkled as she inspected Ianto from head to toe. "You were right, Jack. He is _very _cute."

This time Jack found it impossible to stop himself from blushing as he grabbed his coat. "Right, have fun," he told her, urging Ianto down the few stairs to the path. "I'll see you later."

When the door closed behind them Ianto turned to Jack with a large grin. "I'm cute, am I?" he smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes and shoved Ianto playfully. "Shut up," he muttered as they headed through under the archway on to the main road.

x

"Admit it, you had fun!" Jack cried, laughing at the look of reluctant acceptance on Ianto's face.

The other man sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "Fine, it was… okay," he eventually admitted.

Jack let out a whoop of laughter and grinned triumphantly as he and Ianto left the Millennium Centre.

It was mid-summer and the sun was beginning to set over the bay, even though it was getting late. The musical had gone on for longer than any of them expected it to, but Ianto didn't mind; it _had _been a good show.

"What'd you wanna do now?" Jack asked, looking over at Ianto.

Ianto nodded towards the bay, "Go for a walk?" he suggested.

Jack agreed and the pair made their way across the Plass and under the low bridge. Occasionally their hands brushed against each other, until Ianto gave in and interlaced their fingers together as they walked, making Jack flash him a brilliant grin.

At the water's edge, they leant on the railings, watching the sun set and never letting go of the other's hand. "I've got a question," Ianto stated, half turning to face Jack.

He nodded his head warily, unsure about Ianto wanted to know. He had already told the younger man about how Dylan came into the world on the phone, the night after their half-a-first-date.

Ianto lifted their interlocked hands and studied Jack's cufflinks. "Do you just like aeroplanes or do these actually mean something to you?"

Jack smiled and nodded his head. "I moved to the UK straight out school and joined the RAF. That was the best job I've ever had."

The other man's eyes widened in surprise. "You were in the RAF?"

"I started as a mechanic, working on the planes and making sure they were ready to fly. I was training to be a pilot when my dad got sick and I had to move back home," Jack explained.

"Ah, see, that was going to be my next question," Ianto chuckled. "Where are you from? And don't say America; I mean an actual city."

Jack smiled at him. "Chicago, I'm from Chicago. Born and raised, well until I moved back here about… ten years ago. What about you?" he looked at Ianto quizzically. "I know you're not from Cardiff, your accent's different from everyone else's here." Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack added, "Not by much, but it's definitely different."

Ianto chuckled and leant against Jack as the sun slowly continued its descent below the horizon. "I'm from Newport originally. Moved to London when I started Law School, met Lisa, fell in love, fell out of love and landed a job in Cardiff," he summed up.

Jack released Ianto's hand and slowly wrapped his arm around him, giving the other man chance to move away if he didn't want that much psychical contact. To his relief, Ianto into his embrace.

"How did you get so good with children?" Jack asked quietly. "Not many people take to someone else's kid so quickly."

Ianto smiled, "I was twenty when my sister was born; she was a surprise to everyone. During the holidays from law school, it was my job to look after her."

The other man placed a hand under Ianto's chin, turning his head toward him and kissing him softly. "Well I think you're a natural," he murmured against Ianto's lips.

x

Ianto was warm and comfortable, yet someone still seemed hell-bent on waking him up. He felt lips and teeth nip at his throat, and his sleepy mind reminded him that it was Jack trying to get his attention.

He swatted at Jack, not opening his eyes as he buried himself further into the pillows, pulling the quilt up over his head. "Go 'way," he muttered, his voice muffled somewhat.

Jack laughed and peeled the covers away from Ianto's head, feathering kisses over his skin. "Wake up," he called, far too cheerful for first thing in the morning.

Ianto cracked an eye open and groaned again when he saw that Jack's alarm clock was blinking '8:10'. "You do know it's Saturday, don't you?" Ianto yawned, rolling onto his back and looking up at Jack. "You shouldn't be this awake."

Blue eyes sparkled with amusement from behind wire-rimmed glasses. "Sleeping in with a two year old son, is not possible," Jack replied, straddling Ianto and leaning down, placing a hand on either side of Ianto's head to support his weight.

Their lips met in a slow kiss and Ianto found himself waking up more and more with each passing moment. After a while, Jack pulled back and grinned down at him.

"Come on," he instructed, pulling the covers back and admiring Ianto's naked body. "I suggest you shower and get dressed, 'cause your biggest fan's waiting for you."

When Ianto made his way down the stairs, Dylan was sitting on the living room couch in his pyjamas, watching cartoons and clutching the blue dinosaur Ianto had given him to his chest.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Dylan turned around and grinned when he saw Ianto at the bottom of the stairs. "Yan-Toe! Come watch cartoons," he instructed, patting the couch next to him.

Ianto grinned and ruffled Dylan's already messy hair, "Give me a sec to say morning to your dad, squirt," he replied, waiting for the child's nod before heading into the kitchen.

Jack was standing with his back to the door and Ianto crept across the room, sliding his hands around the other man's waist.

"Morning," Jack greeted brightly, reaching up to open a nearby cupboard.

Ianto pressed his lips against Jack's neck before jerking back in horror. "What are you doing?" he demanded, placing a hand over Jack's and pulling the jar away from him.

The Inspector frowned and looked at the jar in confusion. "Making coffee," he replied, feeling stupid for stating the obvious.

"Instant coffee?"

Jack rolled his blue eyes. "You try finding the time to freshly grind coffee every morning and look after a two year old."

Ianto placed the jar back in the cupboard and closed the door firmly. "Trust me, after you've tasted _my _coffee, you'll never drink instant again."

Jack smirked and wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck. "Is that so?" he questioned, kissing Ianto hotly.

The lawyer nodded his head and managed to untangle himself from Jack's grasp. "Why don't we get Dylan dressed and go out for the day? Then I can show you how _real _coffee is made."

He nodded his head, pressing another kiss on Ianto's lips – they were just so… kissable, he couldn't resist – before heading into the living room, telling Dylan they were going to get dressed because they were going out with Ianto.

The words had barely been out of his mouth, when Dylan jumped up and carefully made his way upstairs, eager to go out with his father and his boyfriend.

The End


End file.
